Rain Makes a Flower Bloom Brighter
by Periwinkle Wink
Summary: Two adopted American twin girls discover they are the only heirs to a rich Japanese family. Enter a new language, a new school, uniforms, and of course, the host boys! Watch these ordinary girls and their younger brother go through a crazy whirlwind at Ouran Academy with romance, making new friends, and tons of giggling fan girls along the way. Mori/OC Hitachiins/OC Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Rain Makes a Flower Bloom Brighter

Two adopted American twin girls discover they are the only heirs to a very rich Japanese family. Enter a new language, a new school, uniforms, and of course, the host boys! Watch these ordinary girls and their younger brother go through a crazy whirlwind at Ouran Academy with romance, making new friends, and tons of giggling fan girls along the way. Mori/OC Hitachiin Twins/OC Tamaki/Haruhi

Rated T for teenage romance and mild kissing and swearing. Romance/Humor. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Kaori stared out of her window as the limo passed picturesque fields and sprawling manors and estates. Her hand was tucked securely into her bother Yuki's hand. She thought of her old house back in Michigan as they passed another grand house and sighed with sadness. She missed the city and normal people houses. It just didn't seem real to her that they were now richer than she could even comprehend.

Yuki and Kohana were bickering as usual, this time about the possibilities of sports at Ouran Academy. Kaori smiled to herself and hugged her stuffed cat Kiki tighter. At sixteen, she was considered too old to have a stuffed animal, but she loved having it with her wherever she went.

Yuki, Kohana, and Kaori were siblings, although Yuki wasn't blood related. Kohana and Kaori were twins, blonde and blue eyed with fair skin with only faint Japanese traits in their faces. Yuki, on the other hand, had darker skin, black hair and grey eyes, and was all Japanese. They were all born in Japan, but the twins were half American. All three had been adopted by their parents, Jo and Don Webster, American professors who couldn't have children of their own. Don was Japanese and American, so he and Jo decided to adopt from Japan. The twins had been only five months old when the Websters had adopted the girls. They brought them back to the states to start their brand new family. When the twins were three, Yuki was adopted and accepted into their happy family. He was a year younger than the girls.

Growing up American had been awesome, but the kids at school always asked about their names. Jo and Don had decided to keep their original names. It was important to them that their children know about their heritage. Apparently Kaori means Night Rain, while Kohana means little flower. Kaori thought Kohana's name was much prettier than hers.

When Kaori turned five, she developed an unknown disease that made her weak and sick all the time. It stripped whatever muscles she had in her small child body, and her bones became very brittle. She was in the hospital for almost a year as doctors tried to diagnose her condition. Then she was sent home to be taken care of by nurses and to be kept comfortable and on IV fluids until she hopefully recovered. Hospitals visits became a staple in her young life. She missed three years of school, which made her shy later in life. She also had no friends except her brother and sister. Her stuffed cat Kiki had been a gift from a trip to Disney World when she turned four. Kiki became her best friend when her stronger siblings went to school and enrolled in basketball, soccer, and science camps. Yuki became a genius at math, and Kohana was a very popular girl with all the other kids. She was very outgoing, laughing all the time. She was very nice to everyone, but she still had a quirky personality that made everyone want to be her friend. And she was very sarcastic and quick to pick fights.

While Kohana grew and became moderately tall for her age, Kaori stayed slender and short. While Kohana made tons of friends and grew confident and funny, Kaori was home all the time watching Disney movies and playing with dolls by herself. Being sick meant she couldn't get a lot of exercise before she would collapse, so she was indoors all the time. Kaori became more withdrawn, and she started to read all the time, and she learned to paint and play piano to pass the time. By the time she was eight, she was a foot shorter than Kohana and very skinny, but the doctors said she was greatly recovered and healthy enough to lead a normal life, but with some limitations on her strength. She was allowed to go back to school, but she had to take special classes because she was so far behind.

She was too shy to make friends. Everyone had already made close friends since she had fallen ill, so no one accepted her into their groups right away. After the first week of teasing and giggles, Kohana had been sent to the principal's office nearly every day for beating up kids that teased her smaller twin sister. After that, a large group of girls who were friends with Kohana accepted Kaori like a baby sister, so she had lots of support and affection up till high school.

Yuki, who was also very protective of Kaori, grew very tall, even taller than Kohana. He loved sports, and he was very smart. With his help, Kaori caught up easily with the other kids. She had also read so much as a child that she was at a much higher reading level than kids her age. Yuki helped her with everything, including carrying her books and opening doors for her. It was an endearing sight watching him carry his older sister around everywhere while he and Kohana bickered back and forth. By the time she was thirteen, she was thoroughly sick of being babied. Her parents fussed over her all the time, and kids at school and teachers treated her with an almost childlike attitude. It drove her crazy. But she couldn't make it stop, since she did need extra help most the time. If she had to walk for longer than five minutes, her legs grew weak. If her backpack was loaded with books, it became hard for her to carry it. And someone was always there waiting to scoop her up on their back or into their arms like a small child. Over the years, she grew slightly stronger. But she would never be able to do sports or run like a normal kid.

Almost a year ago, Jo had received a phone call from a man who worked for the Koizumi family. They were a very rich family who owned a lot of real estate and hotels in Japan. Recently, the main head of the family had passed away in a freak boating accident, who incidentally was the biological father of the twins, Haru Koizumi. He died without any children from his marriage to a woman that was not the girl's mother. While he had been married to his wife, he had had an affair with a journalist from New York, a woman named Carolyn Trapper. A month after she gave birth to twin girls, she died in a car accident. With no family, the girls were sent to Japan to live with their father, which caused a big stir in the Koizumi family. Ashamed of her son's behavior, their paternal grandmother thought adoption was the best option, so Haru gave up his children to the Websters.

With no heirs to succeed the family name after her son's death, Akemi Koizumi had hired a private investigator to track the girls down. A year later, the private investigator had found them in Grand Rapids, Michigan. After many family arguments and many meetings with Akemi Koizumi and her lawyers to make the girls the successors to the family company with many stipulations, the Websters finally agreed to move to Japan so the girls could begin their education so they could be prepared to run a million dollar company. Only after they had had a thorough education, spoke fluent Japanese, could run a business, and became proper young ladies would Akemi consider them for the position of the head of the Koizumi family company. The girls also had to have their surname changed to their biological family's name. Jo and Don were very hesitant to let their girls be accepted into another family, but the girl's future would be so much brighter and well off in such a renowned family. Plus they would never be too far away from the girls or Yuki, who was bound to work closely with the girls in the company.

At first, Kaori and Kohana had flat out refused the name change. But after many talks with their parents and their new grandmother, they had allowed it.

After months of etiquette, cultural studies, language classes, business lessons and weekly afternoon tea with their stern grandmother, it was finally the first day of school at Ouran Academy, one of the best institutions in the country.


	2. Chapter 2 Now You Are a Host?

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Now You're a Host?

The limo pulled up to the elaborate golden gates. All three siblings fell silent as the car glided through the gates, following a long line of limos to the front of the school. Girls in yellow dresses and boys in blue suits milled about the grounds, chatting and laughing as they caught up after a long summer break. Slowly, they edged closer and closer to the curb, where other rich kids were stepping out of fancy cars and limos, with designer bags and perfect hair.

"I'm scared, Hana," Kaori whispered, gripping Yuki's hand tighter. Yuki pulled her close. She stared at her yellow clad lap, the tight dress feeling uncomfortable and different from her normal school clothes.

"Don't worry, Kay," Kohana said, smiling at her from across the limo. She grabbed her leather school bag and scooted closer to her sister, offering her hand to hold. Kaori grabbed it gratefully as the door swung open, being held by their driver.

Yuki stepped out first, waiting for the girls to step out as well. When Kaori gave him a nervous smile, he grinned and swept her up into his arms.

"It's going to be fine," he murmured, setting her down gently. Hana pulled a silly face at him, then jabbed him playfully in the ribs. They began to tussle together, laughing and yelling. Kaori shrunk back, as they were drawing attention from the other students. She was also avoiding the flailing limbs and punches that were being dodged and thrown about.

"Cut it out, you guys. Everyone is staring at you," she said angrily. Several of the students were stopping and pointing at them, sneers on their faces. She looked down at her shoes to avoid their eyes.

Giggling, Hana took her hand and shot her tongue out at her. She flicked the bird at Yuki. Kaori shook her head at her and hiked her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Oh real mature, Hana bear," Yuki shot at her.

"Let's go," Kaori muttered, grabbing Yuki's hand and tugging them towards the school before Hana could make a comeback. A blush was already burning her cheeks as she again noticed all the stares they were receiving, some of them not at all friendly. Darn her cheeks that seemed to blush at every moment.

"Bye, Jeeves," Hana called out to the driver, who shook his head and got back into the limo.

"That's not his name, Hana," Kaori scolded. "You should be more respectful. It's his job to drive us around. Don't make fun of him."

"Spoil sport," Yuki shot at Kaori, who only smiled and looked around them as they stepped into the cool marble hall. It was so much grander than she could ever imagine, she thought to herself. The ceilings were soaring high, there was a marble fountain in the center, and everything was a pleasant shade of pink, although it wasn't garish. Sculptures and grand works of arts were littered everywhere, and exotic plants in beautiful golden pots stood throughout the space as well. It was rather elegant, and very soft on the eye. Kids and teachers bustled about, all trying to get to classrooms or lockers. It was only ten minutes before the first bell would go off.

All three siblings huddled close and hugged each other. With a fond pat on Kaori's head and a head muss for Hana, he stepped away from them. He easily dodged the punch Hana threw his way. She huffed as he laughed at her, reaching up to fix her now messy hair. Reaching into his satchel, Yuki pulled out his map from the orientation pamphlet, consulting it briefly.

"My classroom is that way," Yuki said, pointing to a staircase that went off to the right. "I'll see you guys after school."

Kaori switched to Japanese, only pausing occasionally on the harder words. "Be safe, Big Brother. And enjoy your studies."

Hana smirked. "Don't kiss too many girls, you man whore." Her Japanese was flawless; although Kaori wasn't sure where she had learned so many swear words. In the six months they had been studying Japanese, she didn't know where she had learned cursing; probably the internet.

"Bye, kittens," he called before heading up the staircase.

Several girls looked up at him and giggled. He blew the girls a kiss and continued on his way, causing several teenage squeals and shrieks. They sound like screech owls, Kaori thought to herself.

Hana pulled out one of her text books, miming hitting them over the head with it. Wincing at the image, Kaori pulled her away from the oblivious girls, shaking her head at her twin's antics.

"We have math first," Kaori said, pulling out a map from her bag that was identical to Hana's, although Kiki's head was poking out of the top of hers.

Luckily, they had almost all of the same classes, which had been arranged by Grandmother. The classes were hard to follow at times, being in Japanese, but both girls managed, plus they had English study guides to help them. Kaori kept pulling out her Japanese dictionary, worried she had made a mistake as they jumped right into note taking and in class assignments. She was very grateful for all the reading and writing lessons they had been forced to endure for five hours a day. Some of the characters still caused her to struggle, but she could follow almost all of it.

Ouran was known for very challenging academics, but both the girls were very smart and loved school so it wasn't that bad. They both liked a challenge. It was the first day, and already they had four homework assignments. Kaori only dreaded the beginning of each new class as they were introduced to the well groomed rich kids. She got several long glances from a lot of her new classmates. Hana got stared at a lot by the boys and got lots of jealous sneers from the girls. Being blonde and gorgeous, Kaori understood the jealous glances, but Hana would win them over before the month was out. Hana was just like that. She was sweet, funny, and humble about her looks. Surprisingly, girls flocked to her more than guys at their old school.

Throughout the day, many girls and some boys talked to the twins and asked questions. Hana answered most of the questions about themselves, and Kaori found some courage to speak up once or twice. She was a little shy, so she hung back and just listened, smiling when anyone spoke to her. The more outspoken guys who flirted with her got a firm telling off from Hana, which only embarrassed her. Honestly, she wasn't a child anymore. Yuki and Hana always babied her, but being small made it hard to be independent. She was always struggling with normal tasks, or she was too short to reach things. She also got tired easily, so Yuki carried her a lot. But he liked to carry her all the time, even when she felt fine. It was a little annoying to say the least.

The last class of the day was an arts or gym class, so that's where they separated. Kaori went to her music class, while Kohana was in regular P.E. class.

Kay hummed to herself after her music class, Mozart still swirling through her head. At first, she had been paralyzed with shyness, missing her sister terribly. But as the lesson progressed, she forgot about all the other students and focused on the music. She was one of three students who played the piano, and she let her fingers fly as she played. Several students clapped after her little performance, which made her blush. She even made a friend with a soft spoken girl named Mari.

She was jolted out of her daydreams when something knocked against her shoulder roughly. Kaori's bag went flying and she flew backwards, landing with a painful smack on her side. She let out a little gasp as a sharp pain traveled through her left side. Looking around, she spotted a few students that were milling about but none stopped to help her or apologized for knocking into her. A few girls giggled at her and continued on their way.

She looked down in shame and felt a tear escape.

"Ouch," she said softly, standing up with difficulty.

Where am I? She wondered to herself. The hallways didn't seem familiar, and the courtyard outside the windows was unfamiliar as well. She must have wandered by mistake while thinking about the sheet music that was tucked into her bag. Remembering that, she stooped and grabbed her bag which thankfully hadn't spilled all of her things on the floor. She touched Kiki to reassure herself that she was ok. Swallowing nervously, she hiked the bag onto her right shoulder and looked around.

One thing that scared her most of all was being lost. She wished she were more like Hana or Yuki, who would confidently head in any direction until they found something they recognized, or ask directions from someone.

Kaori blinked to clear the moisture in her eyes, and then shakily headed off to the right, taking a corner. She continued to walk for several minutes, but she was too scared to ask someone for help. It was a huge school, and she couldn't find a stairwell to go down a floor. After a while, there were fewer and fewer people as everyone left school for the day or headed to after school clubs.

She began to breathe more heavily from panic and also strain. Her legs became weaker and weaker. The books in her bag began to feel like a thousand pounds on her shoulder, chafing at her skin. Desperately, she rooted for her cell phone in her bag, but it wasn't there. School policy was to keep your cell in the office until school officially ended. What a stupid rule, she thought.

A tear leaked down her face before she could hold it back.

"Is anyone there?" she called out hopefully, her voice only wobbling twice. No one answered. The hallway was empty. Sighing, she took another step forward. With no warning at all, her ankle gave out, and Kaori tumbled to the ground with a shriek. She landed on her sore side from earlier and moaned in pain. Sobbing as she pulled herself against the wall, she held her ankle and cried from the pain. Would anyone find her? She was in trouble if no one came by. Her legs were too tired from walking, and her ankle couldn't hold any weight. She dug around in her bag looking for her water bottle, but she couldn't find it. Swallowing with thirst, she sat on the ground in total misery.

She didn't know how long she sat there and cried, but she heard footsteps coming down the hall eventually. After losing so much liquid from crying, her frail body couldn't handle the strain. Right before passing out, she felt herself being lifted into unfamiliar arms.

"Have you seen my sister?" Hana demanded, asking anyone she walked by in the huge school. She had searched the first floor and the half of the second floor, and she still hadn't found her.

"It's Kohana Koizumi, isn't it?" someone asked behind her, and she whipped around. A very pretty girl with dark hair smiled at her. Hana thought she recognized her from her biology class.

"Yeah, that's me," she answered. "Have you seen my sister? She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is very short and slender. Her name is Kaori."

The girl nodded. "Yes, I saw her. Mori has her in Music Room 3. He-"

But before the girl could continue, Hana tore off in a large cloud of dust. The surprised girl looked at her friends and shrugged before continuing to the exit, giggling about the host club boys.

Yuki spotted a group of girls coming out of the school. He checked his watch and frowned. They should have been here by now. Sighing, he threw on a handsome smile before walking over to the girls. All three halted in their tracks and started to whisper to each other excitedly. When he drew closer, they stared wide-eyed at him before all giggling.

"Hello, ladies," he said, slinging an arm around one of the girl's shoulders. She blushed deep red and looked at him adoringly. His smile grew tender as he gazed down at her. Inside, he laughed at how easily these girls could be hooked, lined, and sinker.

"Hi," they all said breathlessly. One girl was even bold enough to wink at him.

He let out a humorous laugh and winked right back. They all squealed and laughed, all talking at once and asking him his name and where he was from, and if his accent was real. Over their chatter, he interrupted them smoothly.

"Have you girls happened to see two new girls with blonde hair? They are my sisters, and I'm afraid they might have gotten lost. We're all new here."

One girl answered him eagerly. She had pretty black hair, but he thought her lips looked a little like carp lips. "I saw Kohana earlier. She was looking for your sister. She took off before I could introduce myself." She wrinkled her nose at that, but kept her besotted smile on her face.

Without losing a beat, he leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Did you happen to see Kaori?"

"Oh, I saw her by Music Room 3. Mori-sempai was carrying her in there. She looked a little sick."

Reigning in his anger at the unknown boy and his terror for his "little" sister's safety, he shot the girls a look of pure love that made them see roses and hearts in the air around his head.

"Thank you, my dears," he said, bowing to them and hurrying off, leaving them all dazed and star struck.

Kaori groaned, trying to open her eyes. She heard rustling, and then a hand was holding her head up to a glass of cool water. Gratefully, she began to drink. When she was done, she lay back down against the pillow and turned to look at the person who was helping her.

A stranger stared back at her, a boy with black hair and a very harsh face. She shrieked loudly and flinched away from him.

The boy said nothing as he regarded her. His dark eyes were so deep and full of expression. He made no move to touch her. He simply stared and seemed to be waiting. Kaori gulped audibly, and he handed her the glass of water. Her hand shook as she reached out to grab it. Looking away from him, she took a big gulp of water. Then she handed him the glass. Before she could say anything, a door slid open. She looked to the door and there was a small boy with honey colored eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Is she alright, Mori?" he asked, tears in his eyes. He had heard her shriek, and thought she was in pain.

"Hm," he murmured, which the boy took as a yes, because he threw himself down on the hospital style bed next to her, crying a little. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried! Mori carried you in, and you looked so sick and small!" he exclaimed.

Kaori was scared and confused, so she looked away from him and shrunk back. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It seemed to be some kind of infirmary with the bed she was on, a privacy screen, and a little cabinet with a sink on top. the boy's hug shocked her speechless. Only her family hugged her.

"Mitsukuni, you are scaring her," a very deep voice rumbled. She glanced at the dark haired guy in surprise. He was staring at her as he picked the boy up off the bed, away from her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare her," the boy mumbled in a little baby voice. He stared at her in misery until she was forced to smile at him. She couldn't resist that little face, although she was scared out of her mind and didn't know what was going on.

He smiled back at her and snuggled into the guy's lap.

She smiled at him again hesitantly before sitting up.

"Where am I?" she asked the boys. They seemed nice enough, and she always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt.

"You're in the host club's infirmary," the golden haired boy piped up from the dark haired guy's lap. In his arms was a very cute pink bunny.

Feeling rude, she sat up straighter and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call my Hunny. And this is Takashi Morinuzuka." He grinned at her. Then he stuck out his bunny, holding him in her face. "This is Usachan."

She smiled at him. Then she thought of Kiki, wanting to snuggle her into her arms.

"How did I end up here, Takashi-sempai?" she asked the taller boy.

"Call him Mori!" Hunny exclaimed before Mori could answer. With a nod from Mori in confirmation, she turned to Hunny, who seemed to be the talker of the two.

"How did I get here, Hunny?" she asked him softly.

"Oh, that's easy! Takashi found you in the hall and carried you in here. We had a nurse look at you. You were dehydrated. Mori gave you some water, so I think it helped!"

She nodded and pushed the blanket off of her. Mori sprung up from his seat, but Hunny simply bounded off of him and scurried out the door. Kaori could hear voices in the other room, which made her a little nervous.

"I'm Kaori Web- I mean, Koizumi," she corrected herself. They had taken their biological name while in Japan, much to her distress. She still felt like a Webster. Sighing at her weird life, she swung her legs out of bed, searching for the ground with her feet. Unfortunately, she couldn't find it. Gathering her courage, she looked up right into Mori's dark eyes. He watched her silently as she battled with her fear of speaking to strangers. She didn't see any anger or scorn in those eyes, which made her feel a little confident. With a squeak, she finally found the courage to speak to him.

"Will you help me up please?" she asked him, struggling to get out of the rather tall bed.

Mori nodded at her and bent to grip her hands. Carefully, he pulled off the edge of the bed onto her feet. She wobbled a bit then got her balance back. Only then did he release her hands. The skirt of her uniform was bunched around her thighs, so she hurriedly pulled her dress to cover her legs, stifling her blush at her immodesty.

"Thank you," she murmured, spotting her bag on the floor. She bent to grab it, but she suddenly grew dizzy and the floor rushed up to meet her. Before she could face plant, an arm grabbed her and swung her into a very firm chest.

She squeaked in surprise, glancing up at Mori's face as he strode from the room, her secured in his arms.

Kaori didn't know what to think. Her face was a furious red, and she was too nervous to ask him to put her down. So she stayed quiet and settled for trying to calm her blushing face. Suddenly her finger nails were very interesting.

Before anyone in the room could say anything when the two emerged from the medic center, a very loud voice cut through the room like an angry bull.

"PUT DOWN MY SISTER, YOU CREEP!"

In the doorway to Music Room 3 stood a very angry Kohana, fists balled up by her sides. She was a little winded from running, and her face was red. Her long blonde hair had fallen out of the pins she had used today, so her hair swung all the way down her back. When she had opened the door, rose petals were streaming through the air for some odd reason. Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at her with open mouths. Brushing the rose petals aside, she looked around the room and spotted her sister, being held by the creep in question. She glared and stomped into the room, ready to do battle.

"Hana!" Kaori exclaimed happily.

"Hey, don't call Takashi a creep!" Hunny exclaimed at the strange girl, who looked an awful lot like Kaori. Except Kaori's hair was shorter, and she was much taller than the girl in Takashi's arms.

Tamaki, who had been lounging on a chair, stood up and spread his arms wide.

"Welcome, beautiful princess. Welcome to the host club. How may we assist you?" He struck a very elegant pose as he turned on all his hosting charms.

Kaori stared at him with her mouth hung open as he smiled and regarded her raging twin. He was either brave or very stupid, she decided.

Hana strode into the room and got right into his face.

"You better wipe that stupid princely smile right off your face or I'll punch it off!" She stomped her foot, much to the amusement of the Hitachiian brothers, who bent in laughter as Tamaki shrieked and fled to his corner, sulking and crying like a baby.

"Kay, are you alright?" Hana asked, trying to pull her from Mori's arms. Mori stepped back, bringing Kaori with him.

"Hey!" another voice yelled. Kaori looked to the doorway and sighed miserably. There stood Yuki, looking furious as he glared a death glare at Mori. Add both protective siblings to this scenario, and her feet wouldn't touch the ground any time soon…

"You better put me down, Mori," she murmured up at the tall boy. He looked away from her brother and stared at her. She didn't have to hear him ask her if it was ok to put her down. Somehow, she just knew what he meant with the look he shot her. "He's my brother. It's ok."

Nodding once, he set her down so gently she hardly felt it. Before she could even blink, she was being swept into her bothers arms. He hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ok, Kay? Are you hurt?" Yuki asked her frantically, checking her arms and face for any bruising or blood. Before she could answer, he hugged her again. She felt her breath 'whoosh' out as her over protective brother squeezed her tightly to him.

"Yuki," she managed to wheeze out. "I'm fine. I promise." She poked him with irritation, and his hug lessoned slightly.

Hana glared around the room at all the boys who were gathered, all watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"Now, who else was in on kidnapping my sister?" Fire flared from Hana's eyes as Hunny whimpered and scurried up Mori like a little monkey. She glared at Mori, who was the "kidnapper" in question.

"Kidnap?" one of the red heads said. The other said. "Mori found her passed out and brought her here."

"I highly doubt that," Yuki fumed, still holding her in his arms. Annoyed, Kaori rolled her eyes and pushed Yuki's arms away. Surprised, he let her down, although he grabbed her hand quickly.

"It's ok, guys. I got lost and fell down. I guess I got dehydrated, and Mori found me. He brought me here and gave me some water."

"Are you sure Kay?" Yuki asked her, tugging her to him. He protectively clung to her, shooting another glare at Mori.

She nudged him away, smiling up at him softly to lessen the blow of pushing him away. "Yes, Yuki. Like I said, I am perfectly fine."

Another boy with black hair stood, glasses glinting on his face. "You must be the Koizumi siblings. I have heard about you from my father."

"And who are you, jerkoff?" Hana asked rudely, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't like people prying into her private life.

"Hana," Kaori said disapprovingly, sending her a look for her rudeness. Hana shrugged and looked back at the boy with glasses.

"I am Kyoya Otoori. And you are Kohana Koizumi, previously Webster, second year. You are a twin to Kaori Koizumi and sister to Yuki Webster, first year. All three of you are adopted. You and your sister are the heir to the Koizumi Company."

"Hey!" Yuki yelled defensively, "What gives you the right to tell everyone our business." His fists balled up, and he scowled.

Kaori swallowed nervously. She felt eyes on her as Yuki, Hana, and the rest of the club began to bicker back and forth, although Tamaki was still sulking in his corner. She glanced around the room and jumped slightly. Mori was watching her. Without understanding how she could decipher Mori's silent question, Mori titled his head at her. He was asking her if she was alright.

With a nod and a small smile to reassure him, he seemed to relax and went to sit down on a couch out of the way. As the Host Club and her siblings did battle over who knows what, Kaori felt her legs quiver very slightly. If she collapsed in front of Yuki and Hana, she wouldn't get any peace from her siblings. They would tell Grandmother, so the family doctor would be called to poke and prod her, plus Mom and Dad would freak out. Not wanting to go through all the hassle it would cause if she fell, she slipped over to the couch and sat down next to Mori, who nodded at her. What with all the shouting and the red headed twins jabs and insults, no one noticed her slip away to the quiet corner of the room. Mori handed her a full water bottle, which she took gratefully. It was such a nice change to not be overly fawned over when she was with Mori. He just seemed to understand her needs without making a big deal about it.

Spotting Hunny sitting at a table munching on cake, she laughed quietly to herself. He was singing to himself and talking to Usachan, a big grin on his face as he took big bites. Mori glanced at her and then looked in the direction she was looking. He had a tender smile on his face watching Hunny eat cake. It touched her that someone so severe could look that caring and tender. She looked away quickly when he caught her staring at him.

The shouting continued for almost an hour. Several girls scattered about the room watched with wide eyes and hands covering their mouths. As it continued, girls began to trickle out of the room slowly. Ten minutes in, Kaori's eyes started to get heavy. Discreetly, she reached into her bag and pulled out Kiki. With a small yawn, she laid down on the soft couch, the fur of her stuffed animal nuzzled against her face. She finally relaxed and fell quickly asleep.

Mori looked at her for a long time as she slept .She was cute and soft looking as she cuddled with her stuffed cat, pulling on the same feelings he had for Mitsukuni. Something about her seemed to spark something inside him. She was so small and childlike that he instantly wanted to protect her; but she had a spark about her that told him she could take care of herself as well. Almost like Mitsukuni, although he was sure she didn't know jitsu or karate like Hunny did.

In her sleep, she sighed and scooted closer. Wiggling, she placed her head in his lap and settled back down, a small smile on her face. Gingerly, so as not to wake her, he set his arm along her back.

While the yelling and jabbing flying between the hosts and the Koizumi's, a person poked their head into the room, curious about all the yelling.

Haruhi Fujioka couldn't believe her eyes. This was so much worse than the crowded libraries downstairs. How on earth could these rich kids carry on like this while there was homework and studying to be done?

Before she could slip out unnoticed, Yuki spotted her and pulled her through.

"Hey let me go!" Haruhi yelled angrily at the handsome stranger. He smirked at the shorter "boy" as he pulled the door shut.

"And who is this? Another stupid Host member who enjoys girls fawning over him?" Yuki pushed Haruhi towards the Hitachiin twins, rolling his eyes. Moving on from kidnap, the two siblings were making fun of what the host members did on a daily basis. It had drawn Tamaki from his corner, and he was going on a rant about beauty and who knows what.

When Yuki had pushed Haruhi, she stumbled and fell into a stand holding a gorgeous vase. Before her horrified face, the vase slipped and shattered into a million pieces.

"Now you did it, you stupid moron. That vase was going to be in an auction starting at 800,000,000 yen!" Koaru and Hikaru were glaring at Yuki, whose eyes were comically widened.

Yuki's mouth hung open while Haruhi gasped. What was happening to her!? How had she become involved in all of this?

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student." Kyoya checked his little black book as he observed the short girl who was wearing a very ugly sweater and baggy pants.

"Isn't he in our class, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin, leaning on each other as they observed the shell shocked Haruhi and smashed pottery behind her. They leered at Yuki and Haruhi both. "You owe us a lot of money now."

"I do not!" Yuki exclaimed, still surprised that the boy had been clumsy enough to knock into something with such a gentle shove from him.

"But you do!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at Yuki and Haruhi grandly. "That means you are now a part of the host club to pay off the debt!"

Hana started laughing hysterically at Yuki, snorting loudly. Yuki glared at her.

"I don't even know how I got here!" Haruhi exclaimed, backing away slowly from the leering twins.

"Be that as it may, you are now the Host Club dog, commoner," Tamaki told her, believing that she was a boy, grinning beautifully. He looked at Yuki. "And you will be an apprentice Host. We will figure out your character along the way, I think." Kyoya nodded.

"And don't even think about backing out. My family has a one hundred strong police force." His glasses glinted dangerously as he regarded the two newest members.

"What just happened?" Kaori called out, having woken from her nap.

"I have no idea," Yuki and Haruhi said at the same time, shock etched into their faces.

Author's Note:

So, heres a very loooonnnngggg chapter introducing all of your favorite characters. I haven't started writing the next chapter, as i just finsihed this one, so it won't be up for a least four days. That's how long it will take me to write and edit, I hope! Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Family Time

Edited Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - One Big Happy Family

The car ride home was silent. So silent Kaori could hear the cartoonish sound of crickets chirping. Hana and Yuki were not bickering as their norm, so the silence was thick with tension. No one wanted to break it, so all three looked out of their respective windows.

Kaori cringed at the occasional throat clearing, waiting for the sword to drop over her head. She just knew they would mention her fainting spell to Mom and Dad, which would get back to Grandmother. Oh, I mean Obaa-chan, she reminded herself, thinking about the stern face of her grandmother.

After ten minutes of silence, Hana couldn't take it.

"So…" she said, almost seeming to shatter the silence. "Yuki…" she continued, looking at her brooding brother.

He shot her a sour look, but said nothing. Hana ploughed ahead, ignoring him.

"Are you alright with being a Host?" she asked, making Kaori glance at her brother, waiting for his reaction.

After a few tense moments, he sighed, his shoulders slumping forward.

"I don't want to be a part of it, but not the reason you would think," he finally admitted. "I'm trying out for basketball tomorrow, so I won't have a lot of free time with practice and homework. I feel bad about breaking their vase, plus I hate owing anyone anything." He let slip his normal confident façade, grabbing Hana's hand and squeezing before letting go. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Oh, Yuki," Hana murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kaori slid over to him, placing her hand in his. She leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder.

He shrugged when Kaori looked up at him in concern.

"Are you ok, pip squeak?" Hana asked.

He shook them both off and perked up, showing normal cocky Yuki. " Don't worry about it, fart breath." He poked her under her arm, making Hana jump and make a swipe at him with her fist. "It means free tea and cake. I guess having the ladies fawn over me wouldn't be so bad, either," he gloated, flexing his muscles and waggling his eyebrows.

Kaori giggled while Hana pretended to gag.

"I'll help you practice at home. You know I'm better than you at B-Ball, little brother," Hana taunted.

"In your dreams, shortstop," he shot back.

Kaori smiled and looked out her window as they began jabbing back and forth. She let out a little breath she had been holding. They hadn't mentioned her fainting spell, so maybe she was safe.

It was a half hour drive home, so after the day's events, the calm ride and plush seats lulled Kaori comfortably until she succumbed to sleep. In her arms, as always, she clutched Kiki to her.

Welcome home, Master and Misses," a maid said, taking their school bags from Yuki and Hana. In his arms snuggled contentedly was Kaori, who hadn't woken when they arrived home. Carefully, Yuki carried her up the grand staircase to the twin's shared bedroom.

Their new house wasn't really a house. It was more like a manor. It had four floors, with twenty bedrooms, three dining rooms, a large industrial kitchen, several sitting rooms and studies, a game room with a pool table, and one informal living room for the family. It also had an inground pool, tennis court, basketball court, and a luxurious pool house that was almost as big as their house back in the states.

"Master Yuki?" another maid asked, coming up to him when he reached the landing.

"Yes, cutie?" he asked, winking at the maid. Unfazed, she kept a straight face, used to his playboy actions. She glanced at Kaori, who was drooling slightly, then back to Yuki.

"Your grandmother is waiting in the formal sitting room with tea for all three of you. Your mother and father are already there."

"Thank you, Carolyn," Hana said to her, coming up behind Yuki. To Yuki, she said, "Bring her into our room so I can wake her up and get her changed from her uniform."

Yuki nodded and turned left down a long hallway. He passed several doors, adjusting Kaori slightly when she muttered and wiggled a bit in her sleep. Finally, he turned down another hallway and Hana ran ahead of him to open the double doors at the end of the hall..

Inside was a very pretty room with soft yellows and pinks in the décor. On each side was a four poster bed, queen size. There was a comfy shag rug covering the wooden floor, with a little sitting area with a couch, two chairs, and a big screen TV. It had an Xbox, Ps4, Wii, a blue ray player, and cable TV. Next to it was a huge cabinet filled with dvds and cds, games, controllers, and headphones. Grandmother had kind of overdone it, but Hana didn't mind. She was an avid gamer.

Closer to Kaori's bed was a huge book shelf filled with tons of books, including classics and modern teen novels, although Yuki had burned Kaori's twilight books without her knowing. Yeah, it wasn't the best series, but burning books? Thats just barbaric!

There was also a small white piano and a painter's easel. A little table next to the easel held a plastic organizer filled with paint, rags, paintbrushes and other artist stuff.

Next to Kaori's bed was a huge hamster home, almost four feet tall. A little ball of white fluff raced around his home, excited to see them. He scratched at the wall, scurrying around in a little happy dance.

Yuki set his sister on her bed, smoothing her hair gently.

"Alright, get out." Hana shooed him, shutting the doors in his face with a laugh. Yuki huffed, rubbing his nose and stomping to his room across the hall.

Hana jumped onto Kaori's bed, waking the girl up rather abruptly. Kaori mumbled and hit her, rolling away grumpily. Hana tickled her and jumped off the bed, running towards a bundle of gray fur that had shot out from underneath the other bed. Kaori groaned and flipped onto her belly, watching her crazy sister receive gross kisses from her Pomeranian. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned hugely.

"Momma missed you, Fifi. Yes she did!" Hana cooed, hugging the little puppy to her.

Kaori rolled her eyes and sat up. Grimacing, she wiped her mouth. She was sure her hair was a mess too. Squeals and peeps reached her ears, and she went to give some love to her little hamster.

Reaching into the door on the side of his huge cage, bought by Grandmother, Mocha scurried into her hands. He began rubbing his little face on her fingers and making his cute little hamster noises.

"Hello, little guy," she whispered, cuddling him gently to her face. He squeaked and gripped one of her pigtails and scurried up it. When he reached her shoulder, he squirmed his way through her hair until he was sitting in his favorite spot on her shoulder nestled into her neck. Giggling at his little paws tickling her, she walked to a little door, opening it to reveal a girl's dream come true; a giant walk in closet.

Being rich does have some cool advantages, she thought to herself.

She came back out wearing a pink pastel cotton dress, a pair of light green leggings covering her stick legs, and a pair of comfortable pink wedges. Mocha sniffed her neck, his whiskers tickling her cheek, making her giggle again.

"Wait for me!" Hana called from their bathroom as Kaori headed for their door, sticking her head into the room. "You look cute," she added, ducking back into the bathroom.

"Thanks," Kaori said, walking over and standing in the doorway. Hana had already changed into a pink tank top with a rainbow on it, a purple mini-skirt with red tights, and a pretty indigo belt slung over her hips. She completed the look with a pair of light pink ballet flats. Oh yeah, did she mention that Kohana has her own closet, just as big?

"Don't you think Obaa-chan will say something about that skirt? It's a little short," she asked her sister, who was fixing her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"It'll be fine," she whined, putting some lip gloss on as she pushed past her. Fifi yipped, scratching at their door to be let out.

"Whatever you say, sis," she mumbled. Hana poked her tongue out and skipped to the door. Fifi began to bark, watching the door.

"Guys, hurry up!" Yuki yelled, banging on the door.

Hana threw the door open, which made Yuki stumble and land on his bum. Fifi launched herself out of the door, landing on Yuki in the process. His breath rushed out as the little black dog ran down the hallway.

"Kohana! Your stupid dog just assaulted me!" he yelled, standing up and rubbing aforementioned body part he had landed on, as well as his chest where Fifi had tried to crush his heart.

"Oops?" she said.

Before they could launch into a fully heated fight, Kaori forcefully shoved Yuki towards the stairs.

"We're late!" she scolded, which caused Hana to scowl and head after them.

"Next time, brat," she warned Yuki, who laughed like an evil scientist.

"You are falling right into me evil plan, you fool!" he yelled loudly, going into a bad guy voice.

Luckily, they were downstairs by then, so Kaori pulled Yuki with all her strength down a hallway to the right. The sitting room was right there on the right, so she pulled the door open. Hana froze in the middle of punching Yuki as all three of them were revealed to the room.

Mom raised her eyebrow at her daughter, who had her fist raised in the air with a look of pure anger on her face. Instantly, she snatched her hand down to her side, looking at little embarrassed. Dad hid his smile with a hand.

"Come in, you three," Grandmother called out. Disapproval was clear in her voice as she eyed Hana.

She was seated in an elegantly carved chair, a cup of tea steaming in front of her. She was a very graceful older woman in her sixties. Her black hair was streaked with a few strands of grey. She was dressed impeccably in a blue business suit, a single strand of pearls around her neck. She was average height, and her eyes were proud and the color of a storm cloud. Her ebony hair was twisted into a sophisticated chignon. A pearl hair clip nestled just above her right ear.

Kaori put a hand to Mocha, who was still hiding in her hair. She bowed formally to her grandmother, then to her parents.

Hana strode into the room skipping the formalities, sinking down into a chair and crossing her arms over her chest, scowling at Yuki who was just straightening out of a perfect bow. He was so making her look bad, Hana thought crossly.

"Sit down, dear," she said a little more gently to Kaori, who nodded and sat next to her dad. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"How was school, pumpkin?" he asked, placing a cup of hot tea in front of her. A plate of cookies sat in the middle of the table, so she grabbed one and broke off a tiny crumb, holding it up for Mocha to nibble on.

"It was great, Daddy," she told him brightly, hoping there would be no mention of the day's activity.

"How did your classes go?" Grandmother asked, directing her stern gaze onto Hana. Hana sat up a little straighter, placing her hands in her lap.

"It was fine, Obaa-chan," she said in Japanese. "Everyone was very nice, and I even made a few friends."

"How about you, Yuki?" she asked the boy, who was just about to bite into a cookie. He jumped and placed the cookie on his plate.

"It was great," he told her, smiling just a little too brightly.

"Is that right?" she asked him.

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Kaori felt like smacking her forehead. He was such a terrible actor.

"I had a call today from a Mr. Otorri today," she said to the table, brushing her hand along her sleeve. "He told me you had joined the Host Club because of some debt or another."

Yuki's grin vanished.

"What is a Host Club?" Mom asked, shooting Kaori a questioning look as Yuki groaned.

"It's a club of young men that entertains young ladies after school. They host parties, tea socials, and special events for those who pay a membership fee," Grandmother said. Her tone did not reveal what she thought of it.

"Why would that stupid Otorri tell you, Madame?" he asked her, grumbling slightly.

She frowned at him. "Because you are a member of my family by association. While you live under my roof, and call your sisters family, I am your head of house and matriarch," she told him.

Gently she added, "And you should call me Obaa-chan, dear."

Yuki blushed a little, smiling at Grandmother hesitantly.

"Yes, Obaa-chan," he said.

She nodded at him in approval. "Now, before I change the subject, are you sure you want to join? I could always pay the debt you owe."

She fixed her eyes on Yuki, who looked down in thought.

Finally, he shook his head. "I will honor my commitment to them, Obaa-chan. If I owe a debt, I will pay it myself."

This seemed to make her happy, for she let her sternness slip a little as she looked away from him.

Her gaze shifted towards Kaori, who was nibbling on a cookie.

"You have an appointment with Doctor Koarzuma today, Kaori. I was told by the school you fainted."

Kaori gasped.

"What!" her mom cried, standing and running to her daughter, pressing a hand to her forehead worriedly.

"Mom, I'm fine," Kaori snapped, shoving her hand away.

"Whatever you say, dear. He is coming in an hour. Then you are to go right to bed," Grandmother told her.

"Yes, Obaa-chan," Kaori muttered, shooting a glare at Hana. She shrugged, not sure why her sister was so mad with

She didn't blab.

Her mom still hovered over her. "I think it's time for you to be in bed. I'll get you a mug of hot chocolate while we wait for the doctor."

Sighing, Kaori stood up. With slumped shoulders, she walked over to her grandmother and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, dear," Grandmother said gently, patting her cheek. "Get some rest. I'll have the doctor check you tomorrow to see if you are strong enough for school."

Feeling dejected, she walked out of the room. Dragging her feet, she walked up the stairs. Hearing voices behind her, she sighed again as she felt hands grip her waist and pick her up.

"I know you hate the doctor, sweetie. But Yuki told me you fell asleep twice today," her dad told her, his voice rumbling in her ear.

"Traitor," she mumbled under her breath.

"He's only looking out for you, baby," her mom said, who had opened her bedroom door for them to enter.

Mocha scurried onto her chest, eyeing her dad's hand resting on her shoulder.

"No, Mocha," she whispered, grabbing the rodent before he could sink his teeth into her dad's finger.

She could hear Yuki and Hana laughing as they horsed around in the hall. She sighed once again. She wished she could wrestle around and just have fun without people thinking she would break in half.

She allowed herself to be tucked in after her mom had changed her into comfy pj's and placed Mocha on his own special bed on her night stand.

"Want me to stay and watch girly movies with you, honey?" her mom asked, patting the blanket smooth around her lap.

"Sure, Mom," she told her, patting the bed next to her.

Her mom giggled and grabbed the remote, and she switched to Sex in the City. For the next hour, they watched the show, laughing at the raunchiness of Samantha and the silly themes.

Hana came in and watched too, Fifi snuggled between the two of them. Mocha was curled on his little bed, munching on a piece of broccoli.

"Mom, you in here?" Yuki asked. He poked his head in, took one look at the TV and all the ladies in his family and bolted. The last girl's night out, they had forcibly gave him a makeover.

Too soon, though, the doctor came in, carrying his dreaded black bag.

After a thorough examination, with a shot and a blood sample as well as her urine, he finally left. With strict instructions of keep her hydrated and rested until tomorrow night, he gave the all clear for school in the morning.

"Night, honey," her mom said, kissing her on top of her head and leaving the room.

"I am not tired!" Kaori whined to Hana, who was eating popcorn from a big bowl.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" she asked her, handing her the bowl. Kaori shrugged and took a handful.

"I don't know," she admitted. She was sick of TV, and she couldn't leave the bed. That didn't leave them many options.

"I'll go get Yuki." Hana got up off the bed. "We can pick up where we left off on our Uno tournament," she said before slipping out the door quietly.

A minute later, Yuki slipped in with a deck of cards in his hands. Wrapped around his arm was his boa constrictor Draco. He had had him since he was ten years old. Back then, he was a huge Harry Potter fan, so he named him after Draco because he was a white snake and Draco was blonde.

"You better keep him away from Mocha," she warned her brother. Mocha looked up from his broccoli and eyed the snake warily.

Soon, they were all settled into Kaori's bed, playing a riveting game of Uno. They were having so much fun that Hana and Yuki started to laugh too loudly, because their mom burst in, scolding them for keeping Kaori up so late.

"Sorry," Hana said, sliding off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

"Night, Mom," Yuki said, kissing his mom on the cheek. "Night, Kay," he said to his small sister, ruffling her hair fondly. With Draco curled up around his shoulders, he left the room.

"Goodnight, young lady!" her mom yelled out. When she didn't get a reply, she rolled her eyes and turned to Kaori.

"Night, little lady," she whispered, kissing her forehead sweetly. She picked up Mocha, whose cheeks were stuffed full. She gently put him in his cage and left the room.

The shower kicked on soon after her mom left, so Kaori scooted to the edge of the bed and opened the hamster door. Mocha curled into her hand, and she set him on her pillow.

"Night, little guy," she murmured, shutting her eyes tiredly.

When Hana finished her shower, she bent down to kiss her sister before shutting off the light and slipping into her pink frilly bed. Fifi jumped up and lay down next to her.

"Night," she murmured sleepily, happily drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is Periwinkle Wink :) Your esteemed Author. I just wanted to say a few things, and introduce you to my new Beta! She's awesome. And also my little sister teehee. (this was just a little chappie about the family. I'm not that great at understanding the chans and sempais, so i'm sorry if I didn't address that in my writing!)**

**Say hi, Fluffy!**

_Yo. (: I'm your new Beta so hopefully there won't be any spelling mistakes, etc._

**You rock at editing! **

**So, little sis. Why did you pick Fluffy as a name?**

_In 6th grade all my friends said I had Fluffy hair, and nicknamed me Fluffy and I guess it stuck. (:_

**In sixth grade, I snorted when I laughed, so people called me Snorty… I like your nickname better.**

_I knew a kid that's nickname was Snoff-a-loff-a-gus._

**Well…. I knew a kid… and we called him…. Bob… Yeah...I have no friends...**

_Lol… remember when I had Sarah come over to our house, and we hid your deodorant, and you couldn't find it for a month or so? :')_

**Yeah, that was kinda sucky:( I stunk… and mom was mad that she had to buy me more. Remember when you used to break into my room and wear my prom dresses? Not cool…**

_I honestly think Tyler enjoyed dressing up more than me. Hehehe. Ha,_

_annnnnd my train of thought has disappeared._

**Yeah, same here…****WEllll… I think we'll wrap this up then, lol. I need to post this chapter soon**

_And I need to continue my Ouran High School Host Club marathon. :'')_

**Lucky. I have to clean my house… Come over and help me!**

_If only we didn't live so far apart. :C_

**Oh well… :( I'll miss you!**

_Anyways, I think the readers deserve the FanFiction they want. uvu_

**Alright… Peace out, Fluffy! Love you!**

_Until next time. ;) Mwahahahaa._

**Bold- Periwinkle wink**

_Italics- Fluffy_

Another Aurthor's note:

**My sister is 15. Tyler is our little brother, who is 14. There are seven of us kids lol. Me, my brother (21), my sister (fluffy), and the twins tyler and jake. And my mom just had twin girls (1 years old) with her new hubby. sooo... its a biiiig family, and i'm the big sister. on another note, they all moved far far away (a 12 hour drive far far away) when i turned 18, so me and fluffy mostly talk on the phone and on the internet. but on the plus side, we're seeing each other soon is January! So excited. I miss her and my other sibs. **


End file.
